


Promises and Lies

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Desert, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Secrets, Soulmates, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Trust, Vacation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, getaway, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Just after the attack on the Collecter Base, Taye Shepard wrangled Kolyat and Thane into a family vacation as sort of a last hurrah. She takes them to the desert, the one place Thane wanted to see...Part of the MEFFW Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Getaway





	Promises and Lies

She fanned herself with her hand fan, the other hand shading her sunglass-wearing green eyes from the harsh sunlight, watching Kolyat and Thane enjoying themselves in the sand—it was nice to see the two of them bonding. Their relationship had been repaired, it wouldn't ever be the same again, but at least they were getting along again, though she hadn't really asked the nineteen year old if he wanted to come, just sort of wrangled him into the shuttle with them. She hoped it wasn't considered kidnapping if she was dating his dad and his father was okay with it...

The forced time together was actually doing both of them a world of good, though she could've gone without the scorching hot sun. Taye could feel her pores drying out whenever she was in direct sunlight and had stuck to the shade of the large cactus they'd found as much as possible, while still taking pictures of everything, the whole experience...especially all the unique flora and fauna Thane brought to her attention—he was fascinated by everything. It was adorable.

She tugged at her clothing, wanting to lose the rest of it.

She’d gone from a loose fitting tank top and miniskirt to the sports bra and ridiculously short shorts she’d been wearing underneath, and she somehow still felt like she was overheating. Even if seeing Thane enjoying the desert while spending time with his son made it all worthwhile—it also had to be good for his Kepral’s syndrome; not one coughing fit since they’d arrived. The arid environment was wreaking havoc on her hair and skin, but she endured, continuing to fan herself. Thane glanced over at her, picking up a handful of sand, letting it run through his fingers before beckoning her over, but she shook her head fervently, perfectly happy in the shade.

“Siha, come join us.”

"Sere, it's far too hot here and I can only take off so many articles of clothing before it's considered an act of public indecency...besides, I don't think Kolyat wants me to strip in front of him...again..." She called out, taking a deep breath and another picture with her omnitool.

Thane chuckled, as Kolyat came over to her, a small pink flower in his hands, holding it out to her shyly; they'd gotten off on the wrong foot. The young drell had been appalled when she'd removed her first layer of clothing to escape the heat and her shoes to squish the sand between her toes, but he'd come around. Taye Shepard was actually awesome once he’d sat down and gotten to know her...his father’s taste wasn't so bad. They'd all been bonding since the Collector base, but Taye knew their time together was drawing to a close...there was something she had to do, and she had to do it alone. She grinned and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

Taye pulled away and rested a hand on Kolyat’s shoulder, as she gazed at pink the cactus flower he'd given her, cradling it in her palm, unsure how he had dislodged it without hurting himself. “Take care of your Dad for me, okay?”

“But what about you? I know I wasn't the most receptive when I found out about your relationship, but you genuinely seem to care for him, and I think you make him better. Where are you going?” Large black eyes searched her face before flicking out towards where Thane was watching one of the birds, fascinated.

“I blew up the Batarian relay, and the resulting explosion destroyed their home planet. That's a lot of lives. And I have to own up to it...I can't take him with me.” She cupped his chin and stared deep into his eyes. “He just repaired his relationship with you, and I refuse to take him away from that. No matter how much it hurts me, I have to leave him behind. Promise me you'll stay with him.”

“Taye, I don't—”

She tucked the flower behind her ear and took him gently by the shoulders, emerald green eyes boring into black. "Kolyat, _promise me_.”

“I promise. Are you going to tell _him_ any of this?”

Taye felt her heart tighten, as she shook her head once; if he knew he wouldn't let her go, he’d kill himself to stay near her, and she was not going to give him that choice...even Kolyat knew how stubborn his father could be. Both of them glanced over at Thane as he made his way over to them, their conversation looking serious. She shot him a disarmingly dazzling smile, arms dropping from Kolyat’s shoulders, the flower his son had picked nestled behind her ear as she approached him, wrapping herself around his arm and kissing him quickly with Kolyat following close behind. It was nice to see the two of them getting along.

“Let’s take a picture of the three of us together.”

One she could look at when they were separated...

“I think that's an excellent idea, Siha.”

She inserted herself between the two of them setting a timer on her omnitool and tucking her sunglasses into her sports bra, an arm around each of their shoulders pulling them in close and smiling. She felt Thane’s lips on her cheek as the shutter went off. She pulled the photo up so they could look at it, laughing as she saw Kolyat giving her bunny ears with pinky and forefinger, her shock at the surprise kiss caught on film; red lips opened in a gasp. Even if it wasn't how she had planned it, it was perfect.

Every part of her wanted to stay out here forever, to be a family, no indication that the love of her life had a terminal illness, but the getaway was temporary and they all knew it. Thane pulled her close, kissing her lips softly before they headed back to the waiting shuttle, picking up Taye’s discarded clothes on the way.


End file.
